Punto de Fuga
by Locurita
Summary: En DH. En la boda de Bill y Fleur, Ginny sabe que es inminente que Harry, Ron y Hermione se vayan a su misión, y busca consuelo en alguien que no imaginó. Viñeta Lemmon.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la adorada JK Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto un poquito con mi imaginación._

**N/A: Holaaaa, esto fue un momento loco de mi vida, o más bien casi un reto, que se lo dediqué a Bita (Asuka) para toda la eternidad!**

* * *

><p><strong>PUNTO DE FUGA<strong>

Caminas y te enfrentas al placer de sentirte libre. Tú sola sabes cómo es ser libre mientras llevas una mirada pegada a tu esbelta figura. Una mirada que debe sofocarte. Aún siendo una niña te miraba con otras intenciones. ¿Qué diría tu hermano? ¿¡Qué dirían tus seis hermanos! Ya que el problema verdadero nunca fue Ron, exactamente. Tienes otros más, y todos son celosos. Pero ahí estás; te regocijas al caminar moviendo tus caderas de forma exagerada, demostrando solamente tu simpleza, tu cuerpo con pocas curvas, y tu adorable cabello que sacas a pasear como un invitado de lujo, porque brilla como ninguno y desprende un aroma enloquecedor.

Enceguece. Enceguece a quien lo mire, y precisamente porque sabes que es él el que te mira quieres seguir caminando en derredor, y hablas con las personas que te rodean, pero verdaderamente no estás siendo toda oídos, solo estás pendiente de alguien más.

Él, te busca en silencio, con sus ojos persistentes. La fiesta da inicio entre bailes y coqueteo, pero no hay manera de que te quite la vista de encima. Te pierdes cuando ves a Harry hablando con gente mayor, cuando ves a Ron y Hermione bailando una pieza y, sobre todo, cuando sabes que él te está siguiendo hacia el interior de la casa. Es inventar el destino, jugar con el fuego, simplificar las esperanzas, reducirlas a algo imposible. Tu locura infinita, el punto de inicio y el punto final. Algo que no sabes si es real o onírico, algo que se convierte en tu forma de vivir el día a día… Como un punto de fuga, un infinito momento se da entre ambos, cuando llega hacia ti, te mira a los ojos y contempla que ya no eres tan fuerte, que recaes en él porque no puedes tener a alguien más. Entonces te preguntas si haces lo correcto.

Haces lo correcto y das un paso al costado, pero él te sigue el juego, se posiciona frente a ti y no te deja escapar. Porque espera que sepas que está ahí necesitando algo, no importa si fuese o no un sueño, no importa si tienen sentimientos mutuos o si es algo únicamente físico. Es seguro, sin embargo, que ambos lo sientan como algo físico. Porque estás enamorada de alguien que está ocupado afuera, y él está pensando en ti, ya que no tiene a nadie en la cabeza. Hermione no pudo ser su víctima, ahora es de Ron.

Te atrapa la melena pelirroja con sus grandes manos y te obliga a mirarlo, entierra sus dedos en tu nuca. Sus ojos destilan intensidad, expresan demasiados sentimientos que nada tienen que ver con amor, precisamente. Quiere que te entregues a él porque mientras tus ojos chocolate lo contemplan se dan libertad de hablar sin palabras y se da cuenta de lo que sientes. Anhelo de olvidar por una noche, en un momento fugaz, aquella persona que te causa dolor.

Y entreabres tus labios acercándote a él, lo rozas un momento y te separas ante la situación excitante que los encierra a ambos y los mantiene en su propia cápsula, sintiendo que nada más son ellos dos, en un mundo lejano donde nadie pudiera interrumpir aquel momento de consolación mutua.

—Viktor… —susurras entre un pedido lleno de pena y un deseo incontenible. Quieres decirle que te haga olvidarlo tan solo por un momento, pero no es necesario que le pidas nada. Él te entiende a la perfección.

Se hunde en tu boca dejándote sin respiración, y por mucho que intentas recordar algo, olvidas hasta tu nombre, mientras él te aprisiona contra la mesada de la cocina y te alza a ella, sin pretender pensar siquiera un momento en que aún eres menor. Y tú no tienes intenciones de frenarlo. Deseas con todas tus ansias deshacerte de la opresión que guardaba tu pecho. Quieres continuar besándolo. Tu cuerpo sufre espasmos y tu corazón se acelera. Te desenfundas y estás desnuda ante él, una persona desconocida pero, a la vez, tan igual a ti. Lo muerdes y juegas con sus labios. Te unes a sus jadeos y una vez que te separas a contemplar su desnudez, te sorprendes y suspiras. Es tan perfecto… Se acuesta sobre ti, te besa el cuello y tú no puedes reprimir un gemido cuando se introduce en ti con el vaivén de sus caderas. Es una locura, pero amas las locuras y pretendes seguir con aquello hasta que cese tu desespero. Y tocas su espalda fornida que firme se mantiene. Te sostienes y te aprietas contra su cuerpo, e inevitablemente rasgas su piel con tus uñas mientras haces esfuerzos para no sentirte desfallecer en sus brazos. Literalmente, come tu boca y abrasando tus labios te ahoga los gemidos que brotan incontrolables. Se mueve una última vez sobre ti y cuando acaba, se levanta exhausto apenas un poco, sin romper el contacto físico y aún estando en tu interior, latente y húmedo, te mira a los ojos.

—Prrreciosa… —Y te sonríe, pactando un futuro encuentro que los lleve a ambos nuevamente a un punto de fuga, un infinito momento que valdrá la pena si solo queda en eso. Roja y satisfecha, regresas a la fiesta luego de asearte un poco e hiperventilar hasta más no poder.

*Fin*


End file.
